Private Market Weapons (Necros)
Below is a list of private market weapons in the Necros War Era. These weapons, while typically not used by UNSC military personnel, are often seen in the hands of civilians, PMCs, law enforcement, and insurrectionists. =Shotguns= Weapon Systems Technologies DTM 90 Shotgun Pump action shotgun. Same as M90, but with no pistol grip, available in .410, 12, 10, 8 gauge. Popular for law enforcement, hunting, sport shooting, farm and ranch use, home defense etc. Weapon Systems Technologies DTM 100 The DTM 100 is a semi automatic combat shotgun typically equipped with an eight or twelve round box magazine. The weapon is typically used by law enforcement and private military companies, though in some areas, civilian ownership of the weapon is legal. Misraih 108 Similar in appearance to the M108, but has is restricted to semi automatic fire only, usually equipped with five or eight round box magazines rather than the 16 round drums of the military version. available in .410, 12, 10 gauge. Usually purchased for law enforcement, sport shooting or home defense purposes. Misriah Guardian The Misriah Guardian is a pump-action shotgun, 12 gauge shotgun popular for a variety of civilian, law enforcement, and PMC applications. The weapon comes in a folding-stocked PMC/law enforcement version (above) and a longer barreled, fixed-stocked civilian version for hunting, sport shooting, and home defense. Unfortunately, the weapon's ubiquity means it is a common sight in the hands of criminals and insurrectionists. UAE Model 78 The UAE 78 is a 12 gauge pump-action combat shotgun equipped with a pistol grip, folding stock, and rail attachments. The weapon in popular with PMCs and some police forces. A civilian version with a longer barrel, fixed stock, and no pistol grip also exists. Misriah 2560 Doublebarrel Over-under double barrel popular with hunters, farmers, ranchers, sport shooters. In spite of being outclassed by pretty much any other shotgun, it is not unknown for it to claim a careless Necros in the hands of an armed civilian. =Handguns= Semi Automatic UAE Model 57 Semi-automatic handgun, identical to the UNSC M57 handgun, popular with law enforcement, sport shooters, and for personal defense. Variants available in 4.8mm, 7.65mm, 9mm, and .45 ACP. UNADS Model 47 A small semi auto handgun popular with undercover police and for personal protection. Identical to military M47, available in 4.8mm, 7.65mm, and 9mm Misraih M6 Series The standard UNSC M6 pistol, most M6s in civilian hands are of the M6A, M6B, M6C, and M6G models, available in 12.7x40mm only. Popular with law enforcement, sport shooters, etc. Revolvers Misraih 33 The UNSC's M33 Revolver. Popular sport shooting and personal defense firearm that fires a large enough round that it is even sometimes used for hunting. Versions with a standard length and snub nosed barrel exist. Available in .22 (twelve round cylinder), .38 (8 round cylinder), .357 Magnum (eight round cylinder), .44 Magnum (six round cylinder), and 12.7mmx40 (six round cylinder). Import Weapons Pyroneous Industries Pummeler The Brute Pummeler handgun, semi auto high caliber weapon marketed by Jiralhanae company Pyroneous Industries. Most human users only keep them as a collectors item. Sanghelios Arms Plasma Pistol A Civilian version of the Plasma Pistol, with the overcharge feature removed. Weapon and batteries are expensive, kept mostly as a show piece. =Rifles= Hunting Rifles Misraih 2584 Bolt-action Rifle Bolt Action Civilian hunting rifle. Can be mounted with a scope. Available in 7.62mm, 30.06, 9.5mm, 10.2mm. Weapons Systems Technologies 2587 Semi Auto Rifle A semi automatic hunting rifle 2584, available in 7.62mm, .30.06, 9.5mm, 10.2mm Misraih 2565 Large Caliber Hunting Rifle ("Guta Gun") A large caliber rifle, similar in appearance to a SRS99. The main difference being that the weapon is bolt action, rather than semi automatic. Available in 12.7mm and 14.5mm. Note the civilian 14.5mm is a standard round, rather than a discarding sabot round. Popular for taking down large game such as the Reach-native Guta. Assault Rifles and Carbines AR6A Civilian version of the MA6A Assault Rifle. Semi automatic only. UNADS 2570 The United North American Defense Systems is a 5.56mm select fire assault rifle equipped with multiple Misraih Rails. The weapon was originally designed as a competitor for the UNSC standard assault rifle though it lost out to the MA6A. The weapon has instead been adopted by law enforcement agencies and PMCs. While civilian ownership of the weapon is technically illegal, it is none the less a common sight on the black market and in the hands of criminals and insurrectionists. UAE G560 Series The UAE G560 series are a series of assault rifle made by UAE, consisting of a standard 5.56mm assualt rifle, the G561, the 5.56 mm bullpup G562, and the 7.62mm G563. All weapons come standard with Misraih rails on the top, bottom, and sides. UAE G580 A more recent assault rifle of the European arms manuafacturing conglomerate UAE, the 6580 is an updated 5.56mm assualt rifle manufactured using lighter materials, making it 30% lighter than the G561, with multiple rail attachment mounts. Sniper and Marksman Rifles UAE M55CV Civilian version of the M55 Battle Rifle. Semi automatic only. UAE PSG90 The UAE PSG90 is a sniper rifle intended for police work, produced by the Heckler and Koch division of UAE. The weapon fires a 9.5mm round from a seven round magazine. The weapon has rail attachment points to support a wide variety of high-powered scopes, laser range finders, bipods, and other attachments. The weapon's long barrel makes it more suited for police snipers and stakeout missions, which require less mobility. UNADS Sharpshooter The Sharpshooter is a .338 Lapua Magnum sniper rifle designed for use as a high-powered anti-personnel sniper rifle for engaging distant, armored, or even shielded targets. The rifle can mount a wide variety of scopes and attachments, making it popular with PMCs and some police units. Unfortunately, the weapon has also found its way into the hands of the United Rebel Front. Import Weapons Pyroneous Industries Type-28HC "Spiker" The HC (Human, Civilian) variant of the Type 28 Carbine is an attempt by the Jiralhanae-owned Pyroneous Industries to market the Type-28 "Spiker" to human civilians. Noticable changes include the removal of the bayonet, the addition of stock, and conversion to semi automatic. The gun was not a success, as it bore the reputation of standard Brute Spikers of being poorly made and having poor ballistic performance. Sanghelios Arms Plasma Rifle A Civilian semi-automatic only version of the Plasma Rifle. Weapon and batteries are expensive, kept mostly as a show piece. =Submachine Guns= =Explosives= Rocket Launchers UAE RPG 84 RATW The RPG 84 Rocket Anti-Tank Weapon, also known as the "Rat" or the "RPG", is an unguided anti-tank rocket launcher with an 80mm warhead. In addition the standard shaped-charge anti-armor warhead, high-explosive and thermobaric warheads are also available. The weapon was designed as a cheap alternative for more expensive weapons like the M41 missile launcher, it is often employed by PMCs. Unfortunately, the weapon has also found its way onto the black market, and into the hands of insurrectionists, where it proved itself to be a threat not only to tanks, but also has been known to bring down low-flying VTOLs on occasion. Grenade Launchers =Non-Lethal Weapons= =Knives and other melee weapons= Musashi Armorers Shinigami A replica katana made using traditional materials, but modern techniques (i.e. a laser-sharpened blade), with cutting capabilities similar to an original katana. Rarely used as weapon, though Saeko Ryougi currently possesses one and used it in combat during her first encounter with the Necros (As a civilian). Columbia River Tool and Knife "Spetsnaz" Entrenching Tool An military entrenching tool (shovel) with a sharpened edge to allow it to be used as an axe. The spade is also properly balenced to be used as a throwing weapon. Named for the 20th-21st century Russian special forces unit who used similar modified entrenching tools. San Jaun "Sierra Nevada" Knife-Pistol A distant descendant of the real-life "Sierra Madre Pistol, the Sierra Nevada consists of a combined Bowie Knife and short pistol barrel fired from the trigger on the grip. The knife portion of the weapon consists of a ten, twelve, or fourteen inch Bowie-style knife blade. The pistol portion consists of a short barrel chambered for either .22, 7.65mm, 9mm, or 4.8mm ammuntion. The .22 is usually paired with the ten-inch blade, the 7.65 with the twelve inch, and the 9mm and 4.8 with the fourteen inch. While the 4.8 version uses standard UNSC pistol ammunition, the Sierra Nevada is rarely carried by UNSC troops, viewing it a showpiece who duties can better be performed by a standard sidearm and combat knife.